


When You Wish Upon a Flaming Pumpkin Head [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Jack wishes for help with the wedding.Podfic of the story by bardsley.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	When You Wish Upon a Flaming Pumpkin Head [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Wish Upon a Flaming Pumpkin Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164183) by [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/when%20you%20wish%20upon%20a%20flaming%20pumpkin%20head.mp3)  
  
|  | 03:34  
  
| 1.96MB


End file.
